jyu_oh_seifandomcom-20200215-history
Thor
' ' Thor Klein (Tohru Kurain) is the oldest child of the Klein family. His younger twin is named Rai, and is supposedly the weaker and more gentle one. As his parents are killed and he is forced to ascend to a planet named Chimaera, he will unravel the truth about himself. Appearance Thor has ligt skin and white silvery hair. His eyes are a beautiful blue-gray, which he took on as he was inside his mother with his twin, Rai. He is considered either thé or one of the most beautiful people on Chimaera and the Balkan Star System. In the beginning of the anime, Thor wears a black turtleneck sweater with a light blue jacket on top. He wears black shorts with white/lightblue shoes and baby blue socks. He also carries a pouch of the sap of the Muses and a beam knife made in the colonies. As he grows older, at the age of 15 his appearance had a drastic change. He grew his hair out to just above his shoulders and his clothes changed as well. He wears a navy blue jacket with a red cloth draped around one shoulder and his neck, serving as a scarf and sign of authority. He wears a belt, tightning the red cloth. Around his left upper arm is a golden bangle, also tightning the red cloth. He wears long black pants, which is sealed by brown combat boots. At the end of the series, it is shown that Thor had change his appearence to look like Third's, since he has the power to do so. And Thor loved Karin Personality Thor is known for his determination, not hesitating once after he has made a decision. In the beginning of the anime, he was reckless and didn't think things through when he did something. As an example, in an attempt to save himself and Rai, his twin, he put on a little act, supposedly demonstrating a beam knife to the Second of the Ochre Ring. As the Second bows further to take a look at the beam knife, Thor uses it to kill the Second, drawing the beam knife out when the Second was close. His little brother got caught in an attempt to run, putting Thor in a tight spot. However, one of the Ochre Ring's people shot bullets, awakening a plant and killing some of them, along with Rai. Thor is however saved by Tiz, the Second of the Sun Ring Females. Tiz In the beginning, Thor did not seem to have much interest in Tiz, blatantly refusing her order of becoming her husband, after Thor saved Tiz's life. However, when Tiz stepped down as the Second of the Sun Ring Females, he is shown to have gained slight interest in her. As time passes, it seems that Tiz has become Thor's Second. Their relationship has greatly changed since the time they first met. Later on, when Thor meets Karim, he confesses to Tiz he only likes her as a little sister. Tiz however, feels betrayed because they had been together so long. Because so much time has passed, Tiz has naturally came to the conclusion she and Thor would become a couple. However, even after the rejection, Tiz shows immense faith and loyalty to Thor, even taking a bullet for Thor's friend, Zagi, even though she did not trust him completely. In the end, Thor meets a child he calls Tiz, claiming it means 'Hope'. Third (Heather Sigurd) In the beginning, as Thor just gets to know Third, he doesn't think any special of him. As time passes though, they seem to have gotten as close as brothers are. Third gives advice to Thor regularly on how to deal with situations. Thor started doubting Third's loyalty when Zagi had told him not to trust Third. As Zagi is supposedly 'defeated', Third put up a dominant attitude, something he never did before. He spoke to all the people present at the Tops' fight, addressing Thor as the Beast King as soon as Zagi was defeated. As Third became so blunt and outgoing, Thor's suspicions grew when Zagi warned Thor not to trust Third. As they entered the Dagger Pagoda and met with Odin, it was a shock to Thor to see Third, especially when his true appearance and motive were revealed. He however still considers Third his Third, not adressing him with his real name, Heather, but just as Third. Just as Heather sacrificed his own life and forced Thor to go further on, only then did Thor adress Third by his real name.